smutaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Tifa
Tifa (a.k.a. Timorouse) is an experienced performing musician that was recently introduced to Smule and utaite culture. Experience 'Music' Before joining Smule, Tifa was involved in the string orchestra, percussion, and piano. 'Utaite' Singing did not appeal to Tifa very much until she discovered the Love Live! franchise. Awed by the harmonies and rhythmic flow of the various songs, she joined the School Idol Festival game. As she became more interested in how other fans expressed their obsessions, she turned to the music-sharing website SoundCloud, finding that there were many singers that professionally covered not only Love Live songs but also other Japanese music. Without a recording device, she turned to the easily accessible app Smule to begin her amateur self-teaching. Voice Tifa's voice range is quite subjective due to her recent introduction to professional singing, depending on her health and even the weather. Behind her tone is a natural whisper that appears in about 3/4 of her recordings. She hopes with voice lessons and practice it will go away, as she has heard such a whisper is not healthy for vocal chords. Her natural range fits around the alto area, though with practice she has been able to reach in tenor and soprano ranges. She cannot rap or trap sing, but is working on adeptness at harmonies. Personality Always looking for a challenge, Tifa uses Smule mostly as a singing and rhythmical practice platform where she can find her own style of singing different genres of music. She will redo covers multiple times to practice a song or figure out harmonies when she has the available time. Outside of singing, she is a relatively quiet person, fairly cold to strangers but respectful of everyone nonetheless. Under stress she either rants to herself or boils quietly until it passes. Focused on long-term goals, Tifa tends to be very cautious of whimsical manners and prefers organization and clear scheduling. Affiliations *(Love Live) Seishin Idols led by Inuhebi, as Sonoda Umi *(Love Live) Kokoro Shoujo led by Inuhebi, as Koizumi Hanayo *(Love Live) Purelyμsical led by herself, coming soon *singer and voice actress in Miryoku* Internet Idols Global *ILLICIA (ILLIA) in Project I.R.I.S. Covered Songs * My Favorite Things - The Sound of Music (redo soon) * 扉をあけて wo Akete - ANZA, Cardcaptor Sakura (redo soon) * The Way of Memories ~絆の力~ - 平田志穂子, Persona 4 (redo soon) * Reason - KANA / 川江美奈子, Casshern Sins (redo soon) * 私たちは未来の花 wa Mirai no Hana - Sonoda Umi, Love Live Trivia *Her favorite utaite are Sagisapon, Cia, and Aru. *Her favorite Vocaloids are Kagamine Rin and Megpoid / Megupo / Gumi. *Her favorite food is udon. *She composes and transcribes music and is currently working on short pieces for a developing rhythm game, though its creator is unable to be contacted at the moment. *She is interested in many different languages and has background in Spanish, Japanese, and Indonesian. She wants to continue these studies in addition to Latin, German, and Russian. *She really wants her affiliated groups to be successful; a dream of hers is to be in a group that has been regularly active for at least a whole year. Category:Smule_Female_Utaite